Just Another Day
by WPGanimefan
Summary: Nodoka learns about Ranma's life in Nerima


Just Another Day

"I am sick of this crap"

she muttered to herself as she splashed through a puddle that had been made from the earlier down pour. 'It's the same damn thing every day' she thought to herself as she kept walking around the city not caring where she was going, Soon she seemed to be on autopilot as she stopped paying attention to her surroundings as she was replaying the day over in her head. she didn't even realize that someone she knew had been calling her name until she felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to stop and turned around to see her mother looking at her with a worried expression on her face. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck under her currently lose hair as she greeted her

"Oh Hi, Mom".

"Ranma what happened to you?"

she asked not returning the greeting as she had noticed her son turned daughter's condition. Her clothes were torn and singed, she had a black eye and her right arm was in cast and sling "Nothing,why?" she responded part of her hoping that she wouldn't push it while another part was hoping she would. "Ranma, I want the truth". Ranma let out a sigh as she looked at her mothers face, she then nodded "Alright but lets go home first, okay?"

Nodoka was going to object and demand that she tell her right then and there, but she noticed the look on her daugther's face and she changed her mind and then she hailed a cab and the two of them headed off to the Saotome home. The cab ride was a quiet one as niether said anything. Ranma was staring out the windows while her mother was staring at her worriedly. When the cab pulled up to a house, they got out and Ranma followed Nodoka up the walkway and thru the front door into the living room where she turned to her mother. "Mom, before I tell you what happen to me, if it's alright with you, I'd like to have a bath and get cleanned up".

Nodoka was going to object but seeing that she was soaked she said that that was fine and that she would get supper started, Ranma then headed up stairs as Nodoka looked at her saddly before heading into the kitchen. A short while later Nodoka heard Ranma coming down the stairs and headed into the living room where she sat down on the couch and waited for her mom. It wasn't long and Nodoka came in with a tea pot. As she set it down, Nodoka saw that she was now wearing a red blouse and a knee length black skirt and slippers and that she hadn't put her hair back up into a pigtail. It was still hanging down her back and Nodoka noticed "I'm glad you left it down it looks good on you like that" and she sat down beside her.

Ranma smiled for the first time in a long time as she poured them both some tea. Ranma thanked her before taking a sip of tea. She then sighed. "Mom, first of all Doc says that I'm not allowed to change back to my boy form for at least six weeks nor am I allowed to train or fight as not only is my right arm broken but I also have cracked ribs" Nodoka looked shocked but she countinued "and if I do my ribs could break and possiblely puncture my organs." There was a look of horror mixed with one of concern on Nodoka's face as she looked at her daugther

"Ranma, I don't understand. I have been told that you normally heal fast, so why not this time?" Ranma gave a half hearted smile "Normallly I'd use my chi to excelerate my healing, but according to the Doc because of the fight with Saffron I drained nearly all of my chi." Nodoka's face paled as she realized that ment he nearly lost his life for Akane "and with the fights lately, I haven't been able to fully recover so I'll have to heal like normal." At that monent the timer in the kitchen went off. Nodoka asked Ranma to set the dining room table. As she went into the kitchen, Ranma got up and went to the dining room and did as she was asked. A few minutes passed and Nodoka came in with curry rice and *tonjiru. She sat down and dished up their plates "Itadakimasu" they said before taking a bite. "Now will you tell me what happened today?" Ranma nodded

*FLASHBACK*

*SPLASH*

Ranma landed once again in the koi pond thanks to his/her so called father "Just once I'd like to start the day dry" Ranma muttered to herself as she pulled herself out of the koi pond. Genma leapt out the window and started attacking her. They traded blows for a few moments before Ranma went to kick him, but Genma caught the foot and was about to make another one of his comments about girls being weak, only for Ranma to leap up and spin her right leg around causing her foot to make contact with the back of Genma's head with a loud

*CRACK*

Ranma landed as Genma colapsed in a unconscious heap into the koi pond turning into a panda. Ranma headed inside to help Kasumi by setting the table she then giving the walking dead (Nabiki) her morning coffee and helpped bring breakfast into the dining room for Kasumi who had just called out that breakfast was ready in a few minutes. Everyone was at the table eating; however, before Ranma could finish, Akane pulled him out of the house and headed off to school leaving Genma to eat the part of his breakfast that he hadn't managed to steal. As always they had to stop at Doctor Tofu's clinic to get some hot water so Ranma could change back.

After leaving the clinic they countinued on there way to school only to hear a bell ringing followed by the familiar call of "Airen" as Shampoo gloompped onto Ranma which naturally of course set Akane off causing her to pull out her mallet smacking Ranma square in the chest which sent him on a free trip courtesy of Mallet-sama airlines. Surprisingly this time not into L.E.O (Lower Earth Orbit) but to the school yard. Where once he had landed and had to deal with Tatewaki Kuno The True Blun...I mean...The Blue Thunder of Furiken High

"SAOTOME"

Kuno shouted as he came up to Ranma. "Today I shall finally free my loves the fierce tigress Akane Tendo and my pigta" and as always Kuno was sent into L.E.O, today it was with a kick then continued to his classroom where to everyone's surprise he actually managed to stay awake at least until Miss Hinako who went to drain Hiroshi's energy for a smart-aleck answer and ended up draining Ranma's energy instead. Fortunately lunch was next...make that unfortunately... as Akane made his lunch so when Ranma open it, he dropped it as what Akane called food, started to crawl out of the box, Ranma blasted it with a Ki blast

"RANMA NO BAKA"

was heard through out the school as Akane hit him with her mallet in the chest for the second time. Ranma flew backwards hitting the wall then slid down it landing between Ukyo and Kodachi who started to play tug of war with his body as Akane stormed off into the school, Ranma managed to get away from the two of them as they started to fight, he head to the cafeteria where he grabbed something to eat, then headed to the classroom where he asked to change seats. Miss Hinako allowed it, and was surprised to see Ranma reading, writing and participating instead of sleeping thru the classes.

"Have a good summer everyone" Miss Hinako said as the school let out for the summer. Thanks to Principal Kuno, that afternoon Ranma left without Akane as he needed some time alone, but when he was a few blocks away, he was gloomped for the second time in a day by Shampoo as Akane came up the street. However, this time she pulled out a bottle of water and Ranma managed to get away from Shampoo just as she was splashed which caused her to turn into her feline form which Akane picks up and sticks on the face of Ranma who's has started to freak out. Just as Ranma slips into the Nekoken as Akane starts walking away she yells

"THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF."

Neko-Ranma started to follow, only to have Akane swing her school bag at him, causing him to hiss and as she runs off Neko-Ranma wonders off. A while later after a down pour, a now female Ranma enters the house and heads for the bathroom, where Nabiki was standing at the door. "You're late Saotome. So Where were you?" "None of your business" she replied Nabiki smirked "ten thousand yen or I tell our fathers." Ranma turned and looked at her "No" Ranma answered as she decided that she would no longer be her personal bank. "What,was that Saotome?" "I said no" "Fine" "So who's the new girl Saotome?" Nabiki asked knowing that the father's overheard her which of course sets both Genma and Soun yelling at Ranma about marring Akane.

While Nabiki watched from her spot she saw a thin red outline surround Ranma's body just before she punted them into L.E.O. This was the final straw. Ranma went up to her room only to find both his/her self as well as her mother's stuff was gone. 'Right mom moved back home and now that school's out I'll be joining her there' Ranma thought as she grabbed her backpack and headed back downstairs. She glared at Nabiki as she left the Tendo's home for the last time. She then headed to the park so she could calm down. As she went to sit down on a bench, Ranma sensed something and flipped over the back of the bench barely dodging the barrage of knives which hit a second later. She looked around before looking up to see Mousse standing in a tree a few feet feet away.

"SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE"

'I'm surprised he actually saw me' Ranma thought as Mousse launched himself out of the tree shouting "Raking Hawks Talons." Ranma rolled out of the way. As she got to her feet he shouted "Fist of the White Swan" to which Ranma shouted "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken" which the potty training swans back into Mousse who then launched a series of yo-yos, ropes and chains with both knives and sais attached. Ranma dodged between some of them while batting the others away with her arms which in turn cut up her shirt and drew blood. She then jumped towards Mousse driving her shoulder into Mousse's stomach taking both of them to the ground.

Ranma then raised her legs up and lept to her feet a moment before Mousse did. They started throwing fists. This lasted until Ranma jumpped back avoiding a fist from Mousse allowing him to summon two curved blades which were sticking out of Mousse's sleves. He then started swinging them at Ranma who started moving backwards causing Mousse to follow him into a spiral then as Mousse's chi mixed with Ranma's soul of ice a wind started circling Ranma's fist. He threw an upper cut shouting

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA."

A funnel grew from the ground around Mousse taking him into the sky. Mousse was soon thrown from the funnel into a building accross the street from the park he then fell to the ground, and before he could get up, Ranma tied Mousse up with his own chains. "Now ya gonna listen to me. Shampoo is NOT my wife. She'll NEVER be my wife. I want NOTHING to do with her. Got it?" Mousse nodded Ranma then punted him into the direction of the Nekohatten and left the park and headed for one of his hiding places a few blocks away but before he could get there Ryoga jumped out from nowhere.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE"

Ranma groaned as Ryoga said "I should've stayed in bed today. " Ranma muttered under her breath as she began a second fight in less then half an hour. As they traded blows Ranma used "Spliting Cat Hairs" and several Ranma's appeared surrounding Ryoga in an attempt to buy some time but Ryoga pulled his umbrella choosing one of the Ranma's he swung and she tried to knock it out of Ryoga's hand but realized too late she misjudged the distance. As it conected with Ranma's right arm she heard a sickening crunch and pain shot through her arm. Ranma jumpped back and held her arm against her body while the duplics vanished. As he noticed Ranma holding her arm Rygoa thought 'Finally today's the day I beat Ranma' but then Ranma lashed out with a kick which knocked Ryoga back a bit and both then yelled

"MOKO TAKABISHA"

"SHI SHI HOKIDAN"

The two beams,(one that was yellow and one that was sixly green) colided causing an explosion that sent both of them backwards Ranma to the ground and Ryoga into the puddle and thereby turning him into P-chan who Ranma picked up "If you want..." Ranma bit his tounge "Akane you can have her" he then with her still good arm tossed P-chan as far as she could in the direction of the Tendo Dojo

Ranma then headed to the hospital, but while walking there she noticed that a new clinic was open and it had a sign with Doctor Tofu's name on it so she walked inside. "Hey Doc ya here?" a smiling Tofu appeared but his smile faded as he saw Ranma."What happened?" Ranma sighed and told him about his day. Tofu led Ranma into one of the rooms and started to examine him. Ranma left the returning Doctor Tofu's office about twenty minutes later heading off in any direction her chest bandage and her arm now in a cast and in a sling as she thanks to Ryoga. It wasn't long before she muttered to herself "Great just what I don't need" as Kuno had appeared in front of her, causing her to stop and rolled her eyes

"TODAY I TATEWAKI KUNO, WILL FREE BOTH YOU & THE FIERCE TIGRESS AK"

*SLAP*

'I hope this works' Ranma thought to herself "Kuno listen to me I am a lesbian. I like girls not guys" Kuno grabbed her hand "Nonsense that is just because of the spell that foul sorcerer casted. " Ranma sighed and pulled her hand free. "No spell has been casted on me. " Kuno struck a pose. "Oh my dear Pigtailed Goddess, you can't see it but this is the work of that foul soceerer Saotome." She sighed "I told you I am not under a spell" she tried again "but I know the truth" Ranma rolled her eyes "You know nothing Ranma is my Oneechan" Kuno made a face "Tis a sad day when a brother wou" Ranma having stomached all that she could of Kuno and his stupidity and sent him yet again into L.E.O with a kick to the jaw, Ranma then headed off down a street not caring where he was going

*END FLASHBACK*

By the time Ranma finished, Nodoka was in shock, but she decided to ask anyway. "That's what happened today?" Ranma snorted "Mom that or some version of it happens everyday." Her jaw fell open. "well that's not entirely true" Ranma admitted. Nodoka started to say something but he continued "some days it's better then that and others it's alot worse as Happosai and/or some new challenger or fiancee add to it. It just depends on the day" she asked Ranma if she was kidding. "That's the question I'm asked the most when I tell someone about my life and mo I'm not kidding" he let out a sigh "If it wasn't for Pop, , the Rival's, the fiancees and the constant challengers I'd be able to show my true self" tears started to form in Ranma's eyes as her eyes drifted to the Saotome Family Sword she said

"Mom I can't do this anymore I'm physically exhausted and mentally fatigued and unfortunately I know only one way out of this." Nodoka knew what she meant as she heard the pain in her voice she pleaded with Ranma "Please don't do anything yet, give me a chance I'll figure something out" she nodded before excusing herself and headed to bed as Ranma left the room Nodoka noticed that she had hardly eaten anything. She shook her head and set to cleaning up. When she was done Nodoka checked in on her son-turned-daughter who was already asleep. She then went to her room where she laid in her bed wondering what she could do to help because she knew that if something isn't done soon she'll lose her son and daughter only this time it will be for good. As she started to fall asleep an idea came to her and a smile appeared on her face.

"I think I know what we could do."

A/N Tonjiru: similar to Miso soup, except that pork is added to the ingredients

Itadakimasu = Let's eat in Japanese

The move Ranma used on Genma is called an Enzuigiri


End file.
